The Adventures of Volt Jr.: The True Story
Dear Readers. I am writing this story because I love , but also because I want to tell a important message. Art should mean something, as it is the medium in which we express our meanings. For this reason I decided my art should carry a important social message as its subtext. I am sorry if this angers people, but its something I feel in my heart of heart of hearts is important. Story's not having meaning is the downfall of society imho. So please read and be inspired for change. Thank you. -Sakeena Kamel Volt stopped and gazed into space. Oh no. It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about Vindozz again. He tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back. But like dozens of unstoppable sphinxs they came creeping forward till they filled His brain; Vindozzs smile shined like diamonds, as impressive as a suv, it filled the spaceelivator and Volt was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them. Vindozzs eyes were like baseballs.If you rolled them they would go quite far. Vindozzs legs were like a radio tower. Straight and tight. Vindozzs chest was like a Lackyss. Powerful and impossible to ignore. How could Volt not be helpless in the face of that?. I mean, sure, Volt and Vindozz had sex with eachother before, when they met at a club once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night. Before things got too messy Volt snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Vindozz would be back. Would He be able to resist next time? ---- A long long time ago, the legendary Vindozz's voluptuous ass was forged.... ---- Interlude: Volt was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement his thoughts kept trying to think of Vindozz. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus! ---- Volt Jr. was rescuing some bunch of flowers. Suddenly he bumped into Feint. "Whoa I didn't expect to see you here at your house." "Yes I come here every thursday." Suddenly, there was a slow creepy, scary noise.He put his Sex in her Sex and they had Sex! They stared deeply and lovingly at eachover . But they bumped into a deep dark scary hole. "oh no I have have been damaged " said Volt Jr.. "I believe Vindozz is behind this!" "I deduced as much myself did I" "He is behind an mega evil scheme to dominate ourtown." "How"? By finding a powerfull bikini of doom and fireing it at us. "can we stop him?" Yes, by finding the monitor of satan. "where?" In the magical island , hidden in the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the gerkins of hell. "Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!" "Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!" And with that they left But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Vindozz, there was one thing Volt Jr. wanted to take care of. He had to introduce Ibism to his parents. (A/N he's ghey, read my other stories how that happened.) Volt Jr. had been thinking for it for a longitme. His parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and homophybic But Volt Jr. had told them that he finally got engaged and that he would introduce Ibism to the family before they would make it official (A/N there is geymarriadge in Chargio. If you want to know how htat happened, read my other stories!) "Uuuuurgh," Volt Jr. said while while fishing "I can handle it," Ibism said while sitting naked next to Volt Jr. while stroking his shaft. "You don't know my parents!" Volt Jr. said. "I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Ibism spoke wisely. "I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh." "We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Ibism said manly and then boned Volt Jr. hard in the arse. His finess and strong muscles impressed Volt Jr. a lot. He doubted that he could show that to his parents. Then Volt Jr. snugged deeper into Ibism's arms. He felt safe there. Volt Jr. knew that whatever would happen, Ibism would protect him. The day of the dinner had come. Volt Jr. and Ibism took a transporter to his parents. They came into a dining room and the table had already laid. "Ah, you've finally arrived," Volt Jr.'s mom said and she looked at Ibism, "You're late." "It wasn't her fault," Ibism said always as protective of Volt Jr. as he was. "It was the weather." "Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen. "Wow," Volt Jr. said, "she didn't even shake your hands." "Oh well," Ibism said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why Volt Jr. had falled in love with the man. Volt Jr. was busy swooning over his fiancé when his dad came in. "Boy," dad said and the stared at Ibism. Ibism shook his hand politely. "Ah, you're here too," dad said to Volt Jr., "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation." "uuuuuurgh," Volt Jr. said and went into the kitchen. He hated how his dad considered him less than a man. Only because he was the 'girl' in the relationship didn't mean he wasn't manly at all! Then Volt Jr.'s mother made him do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inheritly used to these sorts of things. Then dinner came. Volt Jr. was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Volt Jr. wasn't even allowed to see where Ibism went off to. Just before he carried in the first plate of food, he felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down his back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Volt Jr. was still too annoyed with his parents! Then Volt Jr. carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Vindozz sat! Vindozz laughed at him, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!" Volt Jr. threw down the meal and flexed his muscles. Oh, he had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Vindozz going to feel the fullest extend of Volt Jr.'s rightious fury, Volt Jr. could also unleash his frustration with his parents! He threw the dish at Vindozz like a disco. But as it hit his archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram! "If you want to see your parents again," Vindozz said, "come to my Apartment" Volt Jr. felt conflicted. On one hand, Volt Jr. hated his parents, on the other, he still needed them for the wedding! Ibism came in and said: "We should save your parents." "But uuuuuuurgh," Volt Jr. said. "No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you." "Alright. Fine." ---- And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again. Volt gazed at Vindozz. It was impossible to resist this time. Like a cadillac Volt was pulled towards Vindozz. It was a like ambush in a war. It was a like a mace piercing through His heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was a like magnets. There was No resisting. No mercy. No Pants. No longer anything else mattered. Vindozz looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. She had known all along. Of course. How could Volt have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.. The non stop sex. It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Vindozz had known all along. "I knew" Vindozz said. "oh" Volt said, realizing all this for the first time. But there was more...Vindozz wasn't pulling away. She was pushing tighter. Holding Volt like a wild gorilla. At some point their clothes came off. They got ripped in the process of the pashioning He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. July. maybe more. But this was now now. Volt and Vindozz together at last! They canoddled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits. They took it in turns inserting their bits into eachother. Volt inserted his bit into Vindozz. Then Vindozz inserted her bit into Volt. They repeated this a few times.(Toys were used) Afterwards (when they had finished cleaning their bits)they looked at eachother longingly. But they knew they must leave. They didn't want anyone to see. Volt took one last look at Vindozz. "Goodbye my snuggly one" "Love you too, my one and only Volt" And then they departed. ---- They exited Volt Jr.'s wheels and they stood before the place Vindozz had been assembleing her forces. It was the gateway to hell. And finally they got confirmation for what they had been expected all along... Vindozz.... was satan! But that did not deter him. Volt Jr. could press on and 70 seeing his courage, his friends too found the strenght in themselves to push themselves to the limit . But then they heard a loud noise, like the stamping of feet or like a bad car engine or when they try and make the ground flat enough so they can build a side-walk. All around them, hisdemons appeared! Vindozz had them. And Volt Jr. knew that what she was going to do with them, it wasn't going to be pretty!or involve much clothing! But then Volt Jr. saw pure white wings sprouting from his bottom. Where had once been the golden and silver tattooes, Volt Jr. had wings! Volt Jr. spread them out before him and stretched them. They crackled with power. They were at least 5 meters in windspan. Volt Jr. then turned to Vindozz. She gawked in awe at him. It was a power she had not seen before. "This power," Vindozz said, "This power is... I have never... seen... such power." Even Rachel looked in awe at him. And then she said what everyone (including him) had been thinking but didn't dare to say: "You're an... you're an... an..." "Say it, Volt Jr. said" "Tell the truth, I can take it!" Volt Jr. said as Volt Jr. felt the burning nerves in his body floating in his stomach. "An Angel," said Vindozz in absolute and utter awe. "THis I... I never have seen before" Ibism and Feint were just as much in awe. Though with Ibism, Volt Jr. knew it was because he just loved him so much. When Volt Jr. looked in his eyes, it was like Volt Jr. was drowing in a puddle of the deepest of colours. When he takes him every evening, ravages his buttom. And every night he asks him, "Are you truly from heaven" as his wee wee lays there, resting from a long and hard struggle. Now he knew the answer. And deep inside of him, Volt Jr. was happy. Happy that he could finally have him as how Volt Jr. am, not what Volt Jr. pretended to be. Volt Jr. stretched his wings further and light came from beneath them, surrounding everyone in the syrinic light. The demons had to hide their hideous eyes beneath their wings as not to be blidned by the beauty of his light. Vindozz fell down on her knees and raised her arms in prayer: "Oh god, let me live. Let me be a part of the light again@" And Volt Jr. looked down upon him and Volt Jr. was about to engulp him more with his rays but when Volt Jr. saw it was hurting Her Volt Jr. stopped. No one deserved such a fate like that. But Volt Jr. had to burn the evil out of Vindozz, else it would return! And so Volt Jr. did. Before them the portal exploded in rays of light and blue and greens and cyans. It was a wonderous spectacle to behold! Ibism ran into his arms and whispered naughty things in his ear. That was what they were going to do tonight, after they're back and rested a bit. Then he would bang him so deep, his Albino Cave Dweller would come out the other side. Volt Jr. was looking forward to it. Then Volt Jr. was crowned emperor of Chargio and Volt Jr. would live many many lives after this one. Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Writings